Girasoles
by Rossana's Mind
Summary: [Continuación de PARAGUAS PARA LA LLUVIA] — El girasol significa "te admiro". Representa la calidez y protección del Sol, pues muchos admiran el Sol. No te veo ningún mal, Atem. Eres como los Girasoles. Eres como el Sol cálido, protector… De buen corazón./— El Sol a veces causa daño, Anzu…/— Eso es porque nosotros le hacemos daño sin darnos cuenta… Y él tampoco lo hace con querer.


**HOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! En mi proyecto "Eternidad" Dije que haría una continuación de "Paraguas para la Lluvia" ¿La razón? Simple, pasó algo que me causó mucha tristeza, así que expresaré mi dolor aquí Bueno, no va a ser tan largo como usualmente me gustaría… Pero… Ñeee… Aquí vamos!**

Girasoles.

— Lamento causarte problemas…— Murmuró contra su hombro.

Ya se había vuelto una costumbre que cada vez que el chico la veía cansada por las mañanas, la llevaba en su espalda para la escuela. Era detallista y dulce, pero la hacía sentirse tonta.

— No te preocupes, al menos te tengo más cerca de mí.

_Huelo una fragancia familiar en el aire, la brisa que sopló alrededor de ti_

_Ahora alrededor de mí…_

Ella simplemente sonrió mientras se aferraba más el chico. Desde que él había regresado, todo había vuelto a sonreír para ella. Juntos, repararon su paraguas malherido de la última vez que fue maltratado. De eso ya habían sido tres meses… Tres meses de que esa linda relación había comenzado, acabando con los malestares de la castaña.

_En mi corazón, tal vez esto era la luz que tú hiciste brillar sobre mí_

_Aquella luz me protege de penas hirientes…_

Era inevitable de vez en cuando sentirse insegura, pues no importaba si estaba con Atem, de vez en cuando, se sentía triste, como si el dolor y desesperación la persiguieran, metiéndole miedos y pesadillas… Tanto así, que incluso temía dormir. Por eso había tomado la decisión de trabajar en la noche, para evitar esos sueños que ni siquiera tenían derecho de ser llamados así. Una noche, Atem había ido por ella y no lo había soportado más, se había arrojado a sus brazos para buscar consuelo, pues se sentía asustada y confundida. Esperaba que el faraón la regañara por tener esos raros padecimientos de inestabilidad, pero sus palabras fueron completamente diferentes: _"No eres la única con esos impulsos y sentimientos, Anzu. Alguna vez, todos nos sentimos asustados de lo que puede ser la vida o qué nos depara. Jonouchi, Honda, Yugi, incluso yo me he sentido así muchas veces. No tienes de qué preocuparte, sabes que si tienes miedo, no importa qué momento sea, sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte y protegerte."_

_Te amo… Pienso en ti ahora, con los ojos cerrados…_

_Te amo. Si pudiera hacer brillar tus ojos… Te amo, yo pudiera mostrar mi sonrisa…_

_Podría darte todas las estrellas brillantes en el Cielo…_

_Te amo, si pudiera mostrarte mi amor… Te amo si pudieras mostrarme tu corazón…_

_Va a ser igual en todos los sentidos…_

_Te amo, te amo, te amo… Para siempre…_

— ¿De nuevo se quedó hasta tarde? Anzu, un día de estos te desmayarás en media calle. — Le escuchó decir a Jonouchi. Imaginó que ya estaba reunido todo el grupo, pero no quiso abrir los ojos ni golpear al rubio, se sentía muy cómoda y reconfortada en la espalda de su novio.

—… Cállate, Jonouchi… Al menos yo no hago cosas productivas en la noche, no estar todo el día en casa comiendo. — Murmuró sin abrir los ojos.

Atem sonrió y siguieron su camino.

— Anzu, hoy te recogeremos todos a tu trabajo. — Ella finalmente abrió los ojos y vio a Yugi, quien le había dicho eso.

—… ¿Por qué?

— Porque tu noviecito es muy sobreprotector y cree que te puede ocurrir algo malo. — Contestó el rubio con una sonrisa pícara.

— Es solo por si acaso. — Es excusó el faraón un poco avergonzado.

Anzu sonrió y asintió. Atem la bajó cuidadosamente cuando llegaron a la escuela y se despidieron. Para desgracia del grupo, Atem había quedado en el mismo grado que ellos, pero en un salón diferente, aunque no era tan malo, pues le hacía compañía a Otogi. Antes de oír sonar la campana, la castaña fue al patio trasero a regar unos girasoles que habían comenzado a florecer con éxito y perfección.

En clases, Anzu apenas podía prestar atención, últimamente se sentía extraña, cada cosa que escuchaba le hacía sentir un ligero malestar. Las palabras de Atem resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza, pero no la reconfortaban del todo. Sabía que él haría lo que sea por ella, y eso la hacía sentir segura… Pero los pensamientos negativos seguían ahí… Podría estar haciendo algo que no quisiese por cuidarla. ¿Sería así? No, Atem le confiaba todo, le contaba cada uno de sus secretos y temores.

Sonrió amargamente de solo recordar lo que había ocurrido un mes después del regreso del faraón. Él la había llamado a altas horas de la noche, no supo el por qué… Hasta que se encontraron en el mueble. Esa noche fue la primera vez que había abierto su corazón de forma segura. Encontró impresionante que le confiara toda su vida como faraón, cada mínimo recuerdo, su amistad con Mana, la dolorosa muerte de sus padres, la culpa atormentándolo con los años… El despertar en el rompecabezas… No pudo creer la cantidad de dolor que cargaba Atem, no hasta esa noche, donde él liberó toda esa angustia y había llorado…

Sí, había llorado, como un niño asustado de estar solo, de lo que vendría… Como ella. Anzu había llorado con él, pues nunca había visto tan destrozado al joven en todo el período que lo había conocido, tanto así, que llegó a dolerle tanto a ella como a él. Se habían prometido tener una plena confianza en el otro.

Y ella nunca había faltado a su promesa, estos últimos días había estado muy decaída y a pesar de que sonara egoísta, siempre lo llamaba cuando tenía miedo… Y él venía. Se sentía mal de no hacerlo dormir para acompañarla en su insomnio, pero necesitaba a alguien a su lado desesperadamente… No podía describir aquel sentimiento de inseguridad que sentía cada vez que soltaba la mano del faraón…

Por otro lado, Atem estaba consciente de los temores de la castaña. La comprendía, ya le había dicho que entendía su inseguridad, pues era normal… Pero él también lo sentía, no sentía que se avecinaba algún mal, pues estaba seguro que todo había acabado, sin embargo… ¿Qué se podría esperar de la vida adolescente en esa época?... Cualquier cosa. Hacía lo posible, hasta lo imposible para hacer sonreír a su adorada castaña, pero el miedo había opacado sus ojos, podía verlo y le dolía. ¿El saber? Porque no podía hacer nada, no la estaba protegiendo del todo, sentía impotencia y rabia consigo mismo de no poder hacer nada más que observar.

Cuando Anzu le había contado eso… Al día siguiente estuvo muy bien, se había recuperado… Pero temporalmente. A su castaña no le gustaba llorar, es más, lo detestaba. La retención de emociones debería tenerla de esa manera, no le gustaba mostrarse débil.

— "_Aun así… Llorar no es debilidad, Anzu"._ — Pensó mientras anotaba los apuntes del pizarrón.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Estoy caminando detrás de ti bajo la luz de la Luna…_

_¿Qué debo hacer si no te das cuenta?_

Muy bien, estaba molesto. La castaña se le había mostrado bastante reacia, y eso no le gustaba para nada. Era la primera vez que se manifestaba de esa forma. Hizo una mueca mientras la veía conversar con Mai, ya que el rubio la había invitado a estar con ellos. Todos sus amigos se habían dado cuenta de la leve tensión en la pareja, y lo peor era que no podían hacer nada, pues desconocían la situación. Si la pareja no hablaba, ellos tampoco.

El rubio se le acercó al faraón malhumorado a darle una palmada en la espalda.

— ¡Anímate, viejo! ¡Debe estar en sus días! Pronto se le pasara la bronca.

Se sintió un poco mal al no recibir respuesta, la mirada de Atem irradiaba mucha preocupación por Anzu. El faraón miró el cielo estrellado con una enorme tristeza reflejada en sus orbes violetas.

_Debo hacer otra petición a las nubes para que llueva de nuevo_

_Para que puedas mantener tu corazón húmedo…_

El rubio miró a Mai, lanzándole una mirada de súplica, luego señalando disimuladamente a Atem, para luego finalizar su señal con Anzu. La rubia asintió y siguió su conversación con la castaña.

— Y Anzu… ¿Estás saliendo con Atem? — La bailarina frunció el ceño, pero asintió. ¿A qué venía eso si ya lo sabía? — No lo parece. — Dibujó una maliciosa sonrisa en sus labios. Anzu le miró molesta.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

— Por favor, Anzu. ¿Qué te sucede? ¡Tan solo míralo! — Le jaló un mechón de cabello para hacerla mirar al chico, que le había dado un golpe en el brazo a su rubio amigo con molestia.

Sí, se veía molesto, algo muy poco común en él. También se le veía triste… MUY triste.

— ¿Ahora entiendes? ¿O necesitas anteojos para ver lo que pasa? — Le reprochó la rubia. Anzu bajó la vista, avergonzada y molesta consigo misma. No había notado que todo ese tiempo, Atem no dejaba de estar preocupado por ella, aunque ella le decía que estaba bien. — Te haces tanto daño a ti, como a él. — Se alarmó al ver los ojos llorosos de la castaña, así que decidió suavizar su tono de voz, no quería hacerla llorar, o se ganaría la mirada asesina de su novio sobreprotector. — Tranquila, querida. Yo sé que algo te angustia, no sé qué sea… Pero no te preguntaré, porque no soy la indicada. — le guiñó el ojo. Al ver que la chica seguía tratando de aguantar las lágrimas, suspiró. — Escucha, Anzu. — La agarró de los hombros. —… ¿Lo amas? — Anzu asintió energéticamente. — Él también te ama. Se nota a kilómetros que él haría lo que fuera por ti. Personas como él faltan en este desgraciado lugar. No dejes que ese miedo controle el bienestar de esta bonita relación. No te perdonaré jamás si terminan.

Anzu parpadeó varias veces, sorprendida… Pero luego sonrió y asintió. Finalmente habían llegado a la casa de la castaña.

— Gracias por acompañarme a casa. —Agradeció.

El grupo asintió, con una sonrisa. Se fueron, excepto una persona, ya que Anzu le había jalado del brazo. El faraón la miró con una expresión que delataba su confusión. La castaña se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó. Atem no se esperó tal acción, sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y correspondió lentamente su abrazo. Si la castaña lo necesitaba, él se quedaría todo el tiempo posible para que ella volviera a sonreírle como antes. Finalmente se separaron y la bailarina le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

—… Lamento mucho… Haberte preocupado. — Tomó sus manos entre las suyas con cariño. De verdad que se arrepentía, pues no era justo que él se preocupara tanto por ella, siendo que ella solo estuvo pensando en sus cosas, sin considerarle. Sintió que Atem removía los dedos de su mano para poder entrelazarlos con los suyos. Subió la vista con sorpresa. La expresión del chico era seria.

—… Anzu. — Estrechó con más fuerza la unión de sus manos. — Yo… No he hecho nada por ti, solo preocuparme… ¿Por qué te disculpas? — Preguntó aquello último bajando la mirada.

— ¡Claro que has hecho mucho! — Le dijo. — Siempre me llevas en tu espalda por las mañanas… Cada vez que me quedo dormida en clases, le pides a Yugi que me preste los apuntes para que no pierda la corriente en clases, cuando los chicos me molestan y yo no estoy de humor para eso, siempre los frenas para que yo pueda despejarme… Cada vez que necesito a alguien, aunque sean las tantas horas de la madrugada, siempre vienes con una sonrisa para desaparecer mi angustia… Y el solo recordar aquel día de lluvia, cuando supe que me amabas… Me siento segura.

_Te amo… Pienso en ti ahora, con los ojos cerrados…_

_Te amo. Si pudiera hacer brillar tus ojos… Te amo, yo pudiera mostrar mi sonrisa…_

_Podría darte todas las estrellas brillantes en el Cielo…_

_Te amo, si pudiera mostrarte mi amor… Te amo si pudieras mostrarme tu corazón…_

_Va a ser igual en todos los sentidos…_

_Te amo, te amo, te amo… Para siempre…_

Fue envuelta desprevenidamente en un abrazo. Ella le correspondió, pues sin darse cuenta, le había transmitido su dolor a él. Esa no fue su intención…

.

.

.

Vio la hora. 03:32 am. Odiaba dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama. Ya no tenía esa presión en el pecho gracias a Atem, pero… ¿Por qué? Se levantó y salió de su casa. Caminó un poco por las calles, preferiría el clima, así… Fresco. Siguió caminando hasta un callejón, donde escuchó un ruido. Se acercó con algo de miedo, pero dejó soltar una exclamación ahogada de la sorpresa. Había un cachorro marrón. Temblaba mucho. Se arrodilló en frente de él y notó que su pata delantera derecha estaba sangrando. Supuso que debió ser una especie de corte, pues había mucha basura, junto con unos cuantos vidrios rotos. Agarró cuidadosamente al animalito en sus brazos y lo llevó a casa. Le dio un poco de la cena que le había sobrado. No le sorprendió para nada verlo comer rápidamente, quizá fue abandonado. Acarició una de las orejitas del perro y este la miró con sus cansados ojos chocolate. Una parte en su interior le decía que no lo conservara, que lo dejara donde estaba. Pero no podía hacerlo, estaba solo, sucio y hambriento. Sería inhumano de su parte abandonarlo. Lo volvió a acariciar y le dio un baño, pues estaba bastante sucio. No quiso usar su secadora para secarle el cabello, pues se asustaría y reaccionaría de mala manera, o eso creía ella. Simplemente usó una toalla vieja y lo envolvió en ella, recostándolo a su lado en la cama. Finalmente, ya un poco más calmada cerró los ojos, siendo que el cachorro le imitó.

Al día siguiente, dejó al cachorro en su jardín trasero para que no se escapara. Salió a casa de buen humor, aunque no había dormido bien, se sentía feliz haber ayudado al pequeño. Apenas caminó un par de metros, y notó que en la esquina, le esperaba el resto de sus amigos. Sonrió.

— ¡Buenos días, chicos! — Se acercó a ellos corriendo. Todos se giraron a verla y sonrieron.

— Hola, Anzu. Veo que ya no traes cara de zombi. — Se rio el rubio. La castaña lo fulminó con la mirada.

— Muy gracioso, Jou. — Dijo entre dientes. Miró a Atem, que le sonreía.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — Ella asintió.

— Admito que no dormí mucho, pero lo hice bien. Es lo que importa. — Faltaba alguien. — ¿Dónde está Yugi?

— El abuelo le invitó a hacer una expedición y salieron ayer. — Se encogió de hombros.

— Oh… ¿No te sientes solo?

— No, los tengo a ustedes.

El faraón tomó su mano y comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la escuela. Ella simplemente sonrió, entendiendo el mensaje.

. . .

— ¿La cocina de la escuela? — Parpadeó confundida. Atem asintió. — ¿Pero cómo? Nunca han descubierto roedores aquí…

— Dicen que no parece ser un roedor. — Comentó el rubio. — Pero ahora, gran parte de la escuela se quedó sin almuerzo por descubrir que un simple trozo de carne fue mordido por quizás que cosa. ¿No creen que estén exagerando?

— Estoy contigo, Jonouchi. Eso no prueba que haya "infectado" toda la cocina. ¡Es ridículo! — Se quejó la castaña.

— Es cierto, además… Pudo haber sido solo un perro que buscaba comida. — Concordó Jonouchi.

—… ¿Un perro? — Se removió incómoda en su puesto.

Había olvidado algo sumamente importante… Ella vivía solo a unas cuadras de la escuela. El patio trasero de su casa daba acceso derecho hasta llegar a la escuela… También olvidó… Que la puerta del patio trasero estaba rota.

— ¿Anzu?

—… El cachorro…— Si era él… Y lo descubrían, sabía que los chicos de la escuela eran de lo peor y le harían algo. — No puede ser…— Se colocó abruptamente de pie.

— ¿Qué pasa, Anzu?

Ella no contestó, pues cuando iba a hacerlo, se escucharon los gritos.

— ¿Escuchaste? Descubrieron qué se había comido lo de la cocina.

— ¿Qué era?

— Un perro.

Anzu se giró para ver a los chicos en el pasillo de lo que hablaban. Lo vio señalar de qué tamaño era. Eso ya había comprobado bastante.

— ¡Honda! ¡Otogi! — Los chicos la miraron. — ¿Dónde está? ¡¿Dónde vieron al cachorro?!

— ¿Cómo supiste que era un cachorro?

— ¡ES MÍO! — Gritó.

Atem y Jonouchi, acercándose habían oído eso y los cuatro amigos presentes de la castaña quedaron en silencio.

— Díganme dónde está. Pueden hacerle algo malo…— Suplicó.

— No lo sabemos, Anzu… Solo oímos…

— ¡MALDITO BASTARDO QUE NOS QUITA EL ALMUERZO!

Ambos se giraron por el grito para ver a un grupo de chicos corriendo llevando algo en una bolsa, que se removía incómoda. Anzu sintió un peso muerto en el estómago.

Sin esperar a los demás, salió corriendo hacia la dirección que había tomado el grupo que tenían a su pobre cachorro. Los maldijo, pues corrían bastante rápido. Aceleró el paso, comenzando a saltar de las escaleras. Sabía que no tenía probabilidad de caerse, las clases de baile le habían ayudado a tener mucha agilidad. Finalmente los vio correr a un laboratorio y aceleró el paso.

Sintió un escalofrío en la espina dorsal de su cuerpo, junto con un agudo dolor en el pecho al escuchar un aullido de dolor. Abrió de golpe la puerta, sorprendiendo a uno de los tipos pateando al pobre animal.

— ¡SUÉLTENLO! ¡NO LO TOQUEN!

— ¿Qué quieres, Mazaki? ¡Este fue el causante que…!

— ¡¿CÓMO PUEDEN IMPORTARLE MÁS COMIDA DE LA ESCUELA QUE UNA VIDA?! — Su voz se quebró y trató de evitar a que lo siguieran golpeando.

Pero uno de los chicos la había agarró bruscamente de las muñecas.

— ¿Por qué te metes?

— Es mío. — Contestó firme. El chico endureció la mirada y ejerció más fuerza en sus muñecas, logrando que la chica soltara un gemido de dolor. — Yo asumo la responsabilidad… Así que suéltenlo.

El chico pelirrojo que la sostenía, le dirigió una mirada al otro de cabello negro que había golpeado al cachorro. Ambos sonrieron con malicia.

— A ambos les daremos un castigo que no olvidarán.

Anzu forcejeó, furiosa.

— ¡Déjenlo en paz! ¡Haré lo que sea! ¡Pero…!— Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

El chico la volteó, obligando a que mirara la escena que estaba en frente de sus ojos. El cachorro sollozaba y aullaba incontables veces. La castaña comenzó a llorar en silencio y cerró los ojos, negándose a ver eso. Siempre lo odió, cada vez que un animal sufría, le causaba un profundo dolor. El pelirrojo, con una mano, sujeto ambas muñecas de la joven mientras que con la otra le jaló el cabello.

— ¡MÍRALO! ¡O LO MATARÉ!

Anzu sollozó y abrió los ojos para evitar que los chicos que la rodeaban, que eran cuatro, evitaran cometer tal atrocidad. Dos de ellos pateaban el perro, el otro la sujetaba y el otro tipo solo se reía de la situación. ¿Qué sacaba con quedar ahí como tonta? Sabía muy bien… Que si no hacía algo, lo terminarían matando. Le dio un pisotón al tipo que la agarraba, logrando que este soltara una maldición y aflojara la fuerza. Se zafó y se abalanzó sobre el pelinegro.

— ¡YA BASTA!

Pero ellos eran más que ella, estaba sola. Alguien por atrás la jaló y le dio una bofetada en el rostro. El insoportable dolor no tardó en aparecer en su sonrojada mejilla, junto con su labio partido por la fuerza bruta que había usado. Pero ella preferiría mil golpes antes de que pusieran un dedo encima al cachorro. Le dio un rodillazo en la entrepierna y se soltó. Se arrodilló en frente del cachorro y lo estrechó entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado, pues estaba sumamente herido. El pobre lloraba y Anzu solo le acompañaba en su dolor.

— ¡ERES UNA PERRA!

Se paralizó cuando el último chico al que había golpeado había agarrado una silla y estaba a punto de estrellarla contra ella. Anzu solo cerró los ojos y abrazó al perrito, esperando el golpe.

Pero nada ocurrió. Primero escuchó la puerta del laboratorio abrirse de forma violeta, mucha más fuerte de lo que ella lo había hecho. Dio un respingo al oír la silla caer al suelo, cerca de ella. Abrió los ojos y vio la silla a su lado. Subió la vista y los vio.

Jonouchi, Honda y Otogi ya habían derribado a tres de los cuatro, pero no le prestó atención del todo, pues ellos estaban un poco alejados de la situación que estaba en frente de sus ojos. Atem sostenía del cuello de la camisa al tipo que la había golpeado con furia contenida en su mirada. Anzu se asustó, pues en ninguna situación, por más crítica que hubiera sido, él había actuado de esa manera tan amenazante.

— Repítelo en frente de mí se te atreves, bastardo. — Su tono de voz era calmado, pero se podía notar que destilaba la amenazan, el odio. — Atrévete a insultarla de nuevo y golpearla en frente de mí si te atreves.

El chico apretó los dientes.

— ¡NO TE METAS EN ESTO, MUTO! — Le escupió con rabia, pero internamente estaba aterrado. Había olvidado por completo que Anzu era "la chica" de Atem Muto, alguien que podía ser muy respetuoso, pero si se le provocaba… MUY PELIGROSO. — ¡ES LA CULPA DE ESTA POR TRAERLO!

Atem en respuesta le dio un rodillazo en el estómago, dejándolo sin aire. El tipo se arrodilló en el suelo de dolor. Al faraón ni siquiera se inmutó, no sentía lástima por él, aquel golpe era lo mínimo de lo que en realidad hubiera deseado hacerle por atreverse de ponerle una mano encima a **ella**. Además, le había hecho daño tanto físico como emocional, eso ya era pasarse de la raya.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tan importante es para ti un trozo de carne que una vida? — Anzu se colocó lentamente de pie sollozando, ella les había hecho la misma pregunta. — Sabes que el ladrido de este pequeño… — Señaló al herido cachorro en los brazos de la castaña. — Vale más que tus asquerosas palabras que representas como "defensa".

Los profesores llegaron, se llevaron a todos los que iniciaron la pelea, incluyendo a sus amigos. Anzu se sintió mal, porque ella había comenzado a pelear con ellos, pero como siempre… Siempre era rescatada por ellos… Sus amigos… Y por **Él**.

La castaña fue llevada a la enfermería, agradeció mentalmente que el cachorro fuera fuerte, pues la enfermera lo revisó y le dijo que si se cuidaba como debía ser, volvería a estar como nuevo. Ella solo tenía un parche en la comisura de sus labios. Se había enterado que Atem, Jonouchi, Honda y Otogi habían quedado en detención después de clases, a los otros los suspendieron. Agradeció que a los chicos no les ocurriera nada malo.

Decidió esperarlos después de clases en el patio trasero, donde se encontraban sus girasoles. Sonrió al ver como su cachorro débilmente se ponía en la tierra, bajo los girasoles. Comenzó a rodar con lentitud. De seguro era porque su cuerpo estaba adolorido, pero aun así quería jugar. Anzu no pudo evitar llevar sus dedos a los pétalos a uno de los girasoles y lo acarició suavemente.

— En el lenguaje de las flores… Girasol significa "_te admiro_". — Susurró al aire tras abrazarse las piernas. — También representa el calor del Sol, su protección…

— ¿De verdad?

Se giró enseguida para mirar a su novio, que la miraba con cierta curiosidad. Él se acercó y se sentó a su lado, mirando al cachorro que se había acurrucado y se durmió.

—… ¿Se encuentra bien?

— Sí. — Sonrió un poco. — Si lo cuido, todo saldrá bien. — Escuchó un leve suspiro de alivio por parte del faraón. Le miró con una conmovida sonrisa. — ¿Estabas preocupado?

— Para ser la primera vez que veo a cachorro, me preocupó bastante desde que lo vi. — Admitió cerrando los ojos. — Es patético que a las personas no les afecte. — Anzu lo miró sin entender, mientras que él abría sus ojos para mirarla. — Los vestigios de los seres que fueran maltratados injustamente… Se convertirá en la propia tumba de las personas que consumieron esas vidas sin importarles. — Murmuró con amargura. — No importa como lo vea, mientras sigamos dañándonos entre nosotros, no podemos ser llamados ni siquiera personas.

—… De verdad odias eso. — Comentó, pues comprendía el sentimiento de impotencia de ver cómo un animal sufría.

Atem se rio con tristeza, causando que su novia frunciera levemente el ceño.

—… Yo… Soy igual que ellos. — La castaña iba a protestar, pero le faraón no se lo permitió. — Toda esas veces… Que ocupé el cuerpo de Yugi para realizar un juego de las Sombras, porque tenía poder, la capacidad y seguridad de verlos pudrirse lentamente… Como en el infierno. Incluso hoy… Quise hacerle daño, lo juro. — Admitió recordando al sujeto que había golpeado a su castaña.

Anzu hizo una mueca de incomodidad, eso era pasado, además no lo había hecho con malas intenciones, siempre aparecía para salvarla a ella o a sus amigos. Él tenía todas las cualidades que admiraría de una persona.

—… "_Admirar"._ — Pensó y sonrió. Apoyó con cuidado su cabeza en el hombro de Atem, quien la miró con sorpresa. — Preguntaste… Si era cierto lo que decía… En el lenguaje de las flores, sobre el girasol. — Aclaró mientras el faraón la miraba sin entender a dónde quería llegar. — El girasol significa _"te admiro"_. Representa la calidez y protección del Sol, pues muchos admiran el Sol. — Cerró los ojos. — No te veo ningún mal, Atem. Eres como los Girasoles. — Se rio un poco. — Eres como el Sol cálido, protector… De buen corazón…

— El Sol a veces causa daño, Anzu…-

— Pero no lo hace con intención. — Defendió esta. — Eso es porque nosotros le hacemos daño sin darnos cuenta… Y él tampoco lo hace con querer.

¿Quiénes dañaban al Sol?... entonces comprendió, se refería a él cuando ella le había pedido disculpas por lastimarlo, y ella lo consideraba como el Sol... Finalmente logró arrancar una sonrisa en el rostro del chico, ella también sonrió y miraron al cachorro que se había despertado y había comenzado moverse entre los tallos de las flores de forma torpe e ingenua. Ambos se rieron al verlo.

— Tendré que plantar también girasoles en mi casa, pues parece que le gustan. — Se separó del chico y le regaló una sonrisa. — Y también se parecen a ti, esa es otra razón por la cual lo haré.

Atem se sonrojó y apartó sus ojos de ella, causando una leve risa por parte de la bailarina.

— ¿Te avergonzaste…-?

— Déjame en paz…— Murmuró preso de la vergüenza.

Anzu soltó una última carcajada y siguió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su novio, que estaba un poco tenso. Ensanchó su sonrisa al notar que ya se había calmado y había rodeado sus hombros con su brazo. La castaña miró el cielo y notó que era muy tarde.

— ¿Deberíamos volver?

— Claro que no. — Se rio. — Quédate un poco más conmigo, no le hace mal a nadie que no estemos. Ella asintió.

Puede que se sentía un poco intimidad por comenzar a vivir sola, pues sus padres habían comenzado a viajar, pero todo estaría bien. Tenía la compañía de sus amigos, de su cachorro y la de Atem… Sí, tendría que plantar muchos girasoles en casa, mucho mejor siendo verano.

_Fin._

**Yo insisto, soy un ASCO en los finales D'X Pero como siempre: Juzguen ustedes… Noté que cada One-Shot que hago de YGO! Solo es de consuelo y romance XD Bueno pero qué se le hará u_u Trataré de subir otro cap de Eternidad pronto! n.n**

**Rossana's Mind cambio y fuera!**

**Reviews?**


End file.
